Convertible furniture members include sofas, reclining chairs, sleep sofas, interchangeable sectional furniture, and the like. Convertible furniture members can also include pullout underneath storage devices. For purposes of simplicity, sofas, including sleep sofas will be herein described in reference to typical hardware packaging. Hardware to convert a sleep sofa unit for alternate (extended mattress) use is often a complex mechanism, having multiple linkages, multiple fasteners, and extensive, heavy tubing or structure. The typical mechanism set for a sleep sofa extends outwardly from an interior sofa storage section to the full length of the mattress. The mechanism volume can occupy a substantial portion of the below-seat-cushion space of the sleep sofa, leaving a decreased volume for the mattress or other uses.
The volume of mechanism hardware to be stored when the mattress is not in use generally also commonly requires a sleep sofa to have a vertical rear panel rather than the more conventional styling of a curved or sloped rear panel of non-convertible or stationary sofas. The vertical rear panel is less attractive and can interfere with use of items such as electrical plugs positioned behind the sleep sofa.
Conventional stationary sofas, although not having the mechanism of a sleep sofa, commonly have cushion support members and framework that supports the sofa cushions. Although sofa cushions are commonly removable for cleaning, the support members and framework positioned below the sofa cushions are commonly not intended to permit access to the space below the sofa cushions. This space is typically inaccessible and therefore goes unused by the sofa owner.